Jokey and megan smurfed with a kiss
by Meganf123456
Summary: The reason why i keep deleting this is because i keep messing up aslo the only charaters i own are hunter megan and robert A parody of Romeo and Juliet sealed with a kiss by Phil Nibbelink Smurfs Gargamel belong to Peyo This is the story of two star cross lovers
1. To smurf or not to smurf

Once upon a time, in a world not very different from our own, there lives two families. Alike in dignity, differing only in colour: the white skinned Capulet smurfs and the blue-coloured Montagues smurfs And ancient grudge these two families fought, sand and sea. A fight so old, that all had forgotten how or why or when it started. From these two foes came two star-crossed lovers...

greedy, the hungriest of the Montagues, was happily walking along the beach, bobbing his head and smiling as he moved. But what he didn't see above him high on the rocks were several Capulets, bearing down at the small Montague, growling under their breaths. As greedy bobs along happily, he continues to hum to himself and jumps in happiness... only to collide with a large Capulet stood across from him. The Capulet growled and looked down at greedy.

"A-A Capulet!" Greedy cried, jumping back in panic.

"A Montague!" replied the larger seal.

Instead of talking back, greedy turned and screamed, running away. The Capulet chuckled and gave chase, chasing the Montague around the beach, but greedy was only picking up speed as he cried for his friend several. "Hefty! Hefty!"

hefty was sitting up on a rock, soaking up the sun casually before rolling onto his back as he heard greedy call his name. Hefty watched his friend upside down for a second before turning right side up, squinting as he continued to watch greedy run towards him. Greedy soon found himself backed up under the rock that hefty was on, still whimpering.

"Oh, greedy. I knew him well," hefty said dramatically, causing greedy' eyes to widen and look up at his friend as the Capulet gained speed, closing in.

greedy let out a small whimper as he turned back to the capulet smurf chasing him. "Any time, hefty!" he said, urging his friend to get a move on.

hefty smirked and slid down from is rock, stopping in front of the Capulet chasing his friend, who slid to a stop as hefty spoke. "To smurf , or not to smurf. That is the question. Capisce?"

greedy chuckled from his spot under the rock. "He's definitely NOT to smurf ."

The Capulet shook where he stood, looking back and forth between greedy and hefty before turning and running away, not wanting to get into a fight against hefty, knowing how strong he was. The two Montagues chuckled as the Capulet continued to run, soon chasing after him.

The two Montagues continued to chase after the Capulet, with hefty slightly ahead of greedy, which caused greedy to call his friend's name, hoping he'd wait for him.

But soon, they came to a stop as they saw several Capulets perched on a high rock, looking down at the two Montagues and growling. Hefty and greedy gave toothy smiles, only to turn and run away when the Capulets descended upon them, chasing them around the beach.

Meanwhile, several Montagues awoke to the screams of two of their own, worried at the sounds. As the Capulets continued to chase after greedy and hefty, they soon found themselves in front of several layers of rock, each lined up with several Montagues bearing down on the Capulets, growling at them as hefty waved at the Capulets.

The family of capulets turned and ran away, being chased off by the massive pack of Montagues . As the Capulets were being chased, a small, female Capulet smurfette with black hair and eyes ,orange shirt, magenta skirt with leggings (like the Smurf's pants) her name was Megan daughter of the lord of the capulets watched from her spot in the middle of the beach, which was a high-arching rock that had a small tree on it, providing some shade for her as she watched in worry.

Back with the chase, hefty was close enough to one of the Capulets to Pinch his tail, causing him to bellow out in pain.

Meanwhile,Robert , the lord of the Capulets, overheard the noise as his own family were being chased. "Charge!" he yelled.

And all the Capulets smurfs and the Montagues smurfs met on the beach, kicking, punching, and slapping at each other as megan on the rock watched, worried about both sides' safety.

hefty and greedy caught up to the action. "Ah, all the world's a stage!" said hefty .

"So what are we waiting for?" Greedy asked. "Let's act."

They joined in the fight as it continued, with greedy propping hefty on a plank of wood over a large log, jumping on the other side of the plank to launch his bigger friend in the air, landing right onto the head of a huge Capulet Smurf that was terrorising a small group of Montagues smurflings

A Capulet and a Montague were hitting at each other before the Capulet gained the upper hand, picking the Montague up and throws him sending him flying into a set of rocks before crashing into the water. Hefty watched it before smirking at the Capulet who roared in reply, not noticing hefty reaching down to grabbing a hand full of smurf berries , throwing it at his enemy, causing it to go all over the Capulet's head.

As hefty pointed and laughed, greedy flailed about in the middle of the fight, not actually hitting anything until he span and landed his right hand on a Capulet. The Capulet stood up and snarled at greedy.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Greedy asked with a nervous chuckle.

Just as the Capulet moved to attack, he felt something on his hip. He turned to see hefty rest one hand on his hip, gently patting it while he held a mouse trap in his other hand. The Capulet shook his head out of fear, but hefty nodded in reply and moved the trap closer to the Capulet's tail, causing it to go off and to attach to the Capulet tail and force him to run away in pain which, in turn, caused greedy and hefty to laugh more.

As the fight went on, the female Capulet from earlier watched in horror as the families continued to fight before the sky around them all darkened. The Capulet girl was the first to notice, and looked around in panic before the other Capulets and Montagues finally took notice, focusing on a particular part of the sea that was surrounded by spiky rocks, and the water began to bubble.

"Bubble bubble, toil and trouble," hefty said with a chuckle, only to be shushed by greedy.

The water then stopped bubbling as a human named gargamel burst out, roaring loudly, causing greedy to hide behind hefty in fear, and causing the small Capulet girl to gasp and scoot back on her rock.

hunter, the head of the Montague family, was the first to speak. "Prince g g gargamel !" he said in a panicked tone as Gargemel looked back and forth between the two families.

Robert , the head of the Capulets, simply said, "Your majesty," before bowing before gargamel , as did everyone else in both families. Greedy had to poke hefty on the shoulder to get his attention, forcing him to bow, too.

"ENOUGH!" Gargamel shouted, causing both families to gasp before he continued. "If ever you disturb this beach again, your very lives will pay the price!" The families gasped again, and hunter and robert looked at each other in panic, fearful of gargamel's punishment before the human spoke once more. "Banishment to Shark Island!"

Gargamel points and then looked over at a group of large rocks, shaped to look like the fins of a shark. Lightning struck around the island, and a shark's fin swam around before the shark itself popped its head from the water, giving an evil grin to the two families, which caused the two leaders to gasp in fear, greedy and hefty to hug each other for protection, and the little Capulet girl to gasp once more, frightened of the shark.

"Now go!" gargamel said. "All of you!"

Gargeml then roared at the families to get his point across, causing almost all of them to run away... except for hefty and greedy the latter of which hid behind his friend, more scared of gargamel than hefty was.

"Crazy," hefty said with a grin.

The majority of both families hid behind several rows of rocks, looking over them at the prince. Gargmel looked at them and gave a loud snort, causing them to hide behind the rocks that they peeked over before gargmel gave one final small snort to himself as he turned around, diving back underwater. The sun rose once more, and both families peeked over the rocks that they hid behind, relieved to not see gargemel around any more.

The two leaders looked as well, and then turned to face each other, only speaking with grunts that joined with frowns before heading their separate ways, following the families that they respectively lead as the Capulet girl watched from her rock before overhearing greedy speaking, turning her attention to that instead.

"Hey, hefty!"greedy said as he followed his friend. "Did you see me back there? Boy, was I great or what! I gave those Capulets smurfs a jab, and a thrust, and a fistr! Those Capulets were lucky that the prince came along when he did, or they would have been clam chowder by now."

"Greedy my friend," hefty spoke, "the word has come to me that the Capulets smurfs are having a party tonight! What doth thou say we crash it?"

Greedy gasped before speaking. hefty, we're Montagues smurfs! If we go to a Capulet smurf party, they'll turn is into fish bait!"

"Ah, but faint hearts never one fair smurfettes!" hefty said with a smile

Greedy rolled his eyes as he followed his friend. "We're going to die. We're going to die," he said to himself.

hefty chuckled as he came to a high rock, crawling on top as greedy followed. "Ah, look over there, my good greedy!" he said, pointing to a far away rock as he spoke. "I spy jokey on yonder rock!"

As a light from the sky shone down on jokey, hefty and greedy then climbed down from the rock they were on and moved closer to where jokey was, and they came across hunter, who seemed worried about jokey.

"Oh, jokey!" hefty called with a smile.

"Ohh hefty, what do you suppose is wrong with my son?" hunter asked.

"What, young jokey?" greedy asked. "I think he swallowed some smurf berries and it went down the wrong pipe, if you know what I'm saying."

"You know, too many smurf berries can be bad for your digestion not for me though," greedy added.

"hefty, you're jokey's best friend," hunter spoke. "Be a good lad and go cheer him up, eh?"

"What, he who is already sick and pale with grief?" hefty asked, chuckling a bit. "I'll see what I can do."


	2. I want to find a smurfette

"Oh, jokey!" hefty called to his best friend as he and greedy made their way to the moping Montague, who looked down to the water below, seeing his reflection which somehow seemed sadder than he did. But he was shaken from this when he heard hefty call his name again, looking up to see his best friend using greedy as a surfboard while a tidal wave came in.

Jokey you silly smurf surf's up!" hefty said, smiling widely. He laughed before he felt himself starting to slip. "greedy, hold still!"

"My back... my back..." greedy whined in pain.

jokey looked down again in sadness as his friend spoke. "Come on, jokey! smurf but one word! Surf's up!"

"I think I'm going to be sick..." greedy said under his breath.

jokey, what's the matter with you?"hefty asked. "You got a-" He was cut off when he saw the tidal wave guiding him and greedy to the rock that jokey was on, and hefty only said the word, "Wipe-out!"

"This is going to hurt!"greedy said, and several seconds later, the poor Montague found himself - and the friend using him to ride the tidal wave on - crashing directly into the rock, the water that guided them there splashing against them before disappearing.

hefty made his way up to the side of the rock, dizzily saying, "I have wiped out!" before flopping back into the water below.

greedy, meanwhile, walked up the rock to his saddened friend and spoke seriously. "What's the matter, jokey?"

hefty then appeared in front of Jokey, hanging on the edge of the rock as he spoke like a mother would to a baby. "Does my wittle jokey got a boo-boo?"

"Come on, you can tell us," greedy added. "We're your friends. We're on your side."

jokey opened his mouth to speak, but just sighed sadly instead, looking away. This caused a guffaw of laughter from hefty, which caused both jokey and greedy to look at their friend the former in confusion, and the latter with a smile.

"Come on, give me a break!" Hefty said, and he and greedy wrapped a hand each around jokey and began humming a tune. Jokey tried escaping, but his friends wouldn't let him go.

The young Montague soon escaped, diving into the waters below, looking up as his friends continued to him. Angered that they wouldn't leave him alone, jokey swam away as his friends also dove in, continuing to hum their tune and picking up the beat a little bit as they surrounded jokey, not allowing him to escape.

jokey soon broke out of the circle, swimming to a large clam. "Come on, guys..." he said mobily, hiding inside the clam as he started to speak. "I'm a nobody., and nobody will love me. I'm so lonely, and I need a somebody. Someone to love, to call my own. Someone who wants to share my home."

jokey then swam out of the clam into the clear water, and was met with hefty, who wrapped a arm around his friend in a hug as he kept talking while greedy caught up. "I need a girl who will be true. Someone to swim with in the ocean blue." jokey then slipped from his friend's grip, speak-singing more. "A girl who will love me for who I am." He swam up to a jellyfish. "I need a girl who will understand."

hefty then appeared underneath the jellyfish, causing jokey to scowl at him before turning and swimming away. Nonetheless,hefty's attitude continued to persist as he spoke. "jokey, my fine fellow! If it's a girl thou wants, I got just the thing! I know just the place!"

"Aw, come on. Leave me alone,"jokey replied, scrubbing himself clean with a sea-sponge.

"Oh, jokey, you're passing up the chance of a lifetime! I'm talking about a virtual ocean of beautiful, not-dead, gorgeous smurfettes!"

"hefty..." jokey said in a tone that indicated he wasn't interested.

"All barking to meet thou!"

"Please..." jokey said covering his ears

"Just think, jokey ." hefty wrapped his arm around himself as he spoke. "A smurf berry and smurf berry dessert buffet !"

As hefty span off into a nearby bunch of underwater rocks to cry dramatically, handy lazy and greedy swim by next to greedy who merely said the words, "You know, I'm kinda hungry..."

hefty punched the rock for emphasis, hoping to guilt-trip jokey further. But the young Montague just sighed in reply and swam off as he sang.

"I don't want some party smurf I want to find an oyster's pearl!" he sang as he swam up to another clam, and handy and hefty popped out of it, presenting a shining pearl to jokey and chuckled before he swam away. "I don't want just any smurfette. I want to find a love that's real." A small orange fish named Marine then appeared and kissed jokey's cheek, giggling. hefty appeared and held the fish out to jokey as she puckered her lips for another kiss while he sang more. "I don't want another smurfette that's swimming in this sea. I want to find a girl that's going to be right for me."

He then swam off, causing his friends to chase after him. "I want to find a girl that's right for me. I want to find a girl that's right for me. I, I, I, I want to find a girl that's right for me." Jokey found himself in some seaweed, and Marine had followed him. Chuckling, jokey kissed the small fish before swimming up to his friends, happy that his mood was now lifted, singing one last line as he rejoined his friends, linking hands with them. "A girl that's right for me."

jokey then span away, now much happier, chuckling. "Alright im in Let's party!" he said.

"Partying is such smurfy sorrow," hefty said dramatically, flopping down onto the rock that he swam up.

Greedy chuckled. "That was pretty good!"

"That was good,"jokey added.

"Where'd you learn to sing?" greedy asked

"Oh, hefty taught me."

"jokey," hefty said as he watched his friends swim up to the surface.

greedy continued. "Listen to him; he knows what he's talking about."

"greedy. when has he ever known what he's talking about?" jokey asked.

"Well, he hasn't, but maybe he's finally learning something."

"Hey," hefty spoke as he caught up with them, the six smurfs popping their heads out of the water as they made their way to a beach with white sand. "I always know what's going on, okay? Now jokey, you have to be very careful..."


	3. a party with such smurfy sorrow

Meanwhile, not far away from the six young Montagues smurfs, a party was going on on a boat. Several Capulets smurfs danced with each other as a band of crabs played a lively waltz song, also causing megan and robert to bob their heads happily to the music.

The six smurfs all crawled up a peak that overlooked the party, and hefty was the first to speak. jokey, behold all smurfettes!"

"Who cares about that? Look at all that food!" greedy said, his gaze fixated on a smurf berry desserts

"hefty," jokey said, "are you out of your mind?"

"Yeah!" hefty said happily. "Crazy!"

"No, no! You knocklesmurf, this is a Capulet smurf party. WE are Montagues smurfs "jokey gestured to himself. "THEY," he pointed to the boat, "will kill us!" jokey finished by making a throat-cutting gesture to emphasise his point.

Scared start to panic as he said "kill us kill us what"

"Kill us?" greedy said. "What do you mean us? Huh? What?" He then suddenly became nervous. "Oh, you know what? I just remembered something." He looked at his right arm "Gosh, look at the time! I'll see you later. I'm going to go home. Bye-bye!"

Hefty pulled greedy close before he could get too far, also pulling jokey towards himself. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, relax!" He then dropped his friends to the sand below. "Watch and learn from the master."

Hefty then dove from the peak, landed a few feet in front of his friends and rolling about in the white sand. Soon, he was completely covered in it, jumping up and turning to his friends. "And voila, I am a Capulet smurf!"

"Yeah, you look just like a Capulet, smurf" scaredy said with a nervous chuckle. "We're going to die!"

"Hefty smurf," jokey said, "if they find out, there's going to be a big fight, and when the prince finds out, he'll..."

jokey cut himself off with a gasp, turning to see some water bubbling behind several spiky rocks, being joined by his friends shortly thereafter. Soon, Prince gargamel arose from the water, and appeared to have a slightly angered look on his face before chuckling.

"Let's party!" he said, laughing and making his way to the boat, saying the word "party" over and over.

Jokey and his friends moved to a nearby formation of rocks, and the young Montague smurf looked on with a befuddled look. "Look at that idiot ..." he muttered.

gargamel made his way up the plank that led to the deck of the boat as robert spoke. "Your Majesty, welcome! Welcome!" The prince squished robert under his foot as he passed through. "Welcome..."robert said, in pain.

"Where's the food?"gargamel asked as he got to the middle of the boat.

Robert caught up. "The smurf berry bar is now open!" gargamel moved forward more, and robert struggled to keep up. "Try the some cupcakes!"

gargamel then stopped just before a small black haired Capulet girl. Despite the fact that all Capulets had white skin hers seemed to shine brighter than any of her family. Gargamel looked her up and down while jokey gasped, taking in the Capulet's beauty.

robert reached gargamel's side. "Ah, my daughter,megan ."

"Megan?" jokey mouthed.

The prince snorted before chuckling and leaned down. "Hi," he said, drawing the word out and causing his bad breath to hit megan square in the face.

megan coughed. "It's an honour..." More coughing. "to meet you, sire..." She finished with some hacking coughs.

Gargamel snorted again before turning to the band of crabs. "Maestro!" The composer of the band looked to him. "A tango, please." The composer rolled his eyes before turning to his band, starting up a tango.

The prince chuckle at megan. "Hehe, let's dance!"

megan shook her head slightly with a nervous chuckle, but this was changed to a squeal as gargamel grabbed her, dancing back and forth on the boat with her, managing to break one of the scaffolds of the boat and knock a Capulet smurf overboard without so much as even a word before dipping megan. "You dance divinely."

"Really?" megan asked.

Gargamel started dancing with her again, knocking another Capulet smurfs overboard which caused jokey and his friends to wince. jokey focused on the two dancing, seeing the look of pain and worry on megan's face.

"Poor girl..." he said. He then turned to scaredy "Come on, scaredy, what are you waiting for? An invitation?" He then dove down to the sand, rolling in it to make himself look like a Capulet smurf "Come one!"

Hefty laughed and soon joined his friend while handy, greedy and lazy do the same while scaredy complained. "Oh, come on, jokey. This isn't going to work. Come on, guys. Oh, no, we're doomed..." he said as he jumped down, rolled in the sand to cover himself in it, and joined his friends as they reached the plank.

robert greeted them. "Welcome, welco-" He was knocked overboard by gargamel when he kicked his foot

hefty made it on the boat first, followed by the others. "Hey, hey! It is I, it is us!" He scattered some words as he moved further onto the boat, and robert said another "Welcome".

The strongest of the Montagues smurfs laughed a bit. "Yo, what's going on, guys? Good? Good. I'm doing good, too. I look good. You know what? I feel good, and I DO look good."

"hefty I can't take you anywhere," jokey said through gritted teeth.

"I really don't want to be here," scaredy said. "I really don't want to be here."

hefty turned to him. "Shut up and smile."

scaredy chuckled and faked a smile. "Hehe, hello. Swell party." He rolled his eyes.

The six were distracted as gargamel came by again, dancing with megan. jokey frowned and slipped behind a nearby barrel, watching closely as megan gasped a bit in pain from how roughly gargamel held her.

"Get your dirty hands off her..." jokey said under his breath.

Meanwhile, hefty began hitting on a female Capulet smurfette . "Hey, what's a pretty smurfette like you doing in a place like this?" He chuckled before turning to see the Capulet smile widely, showing crooked teeth, which caused hefty to gasp a bit.

Scaredy was moping around the boat. "I really don't want to be here, I really don't want to be here..." he muttered.

greedy looked up to see a table full of smurf berry desserts . "well I really DO want to be here! I want to be here! Wow!"

jokey continued to watch gargamel and megan dance, slipping behind several barrels and crates so he wouldn't be seen. He propped himself up on another crate, watching megan dreamily and smiling. But soon, the dance was over as gargamel span around with megan in mid-air, which earned both an applause from the Capulets smurfs on the boat, and caused jokey to snap out of his dream-state.

Gargamel laughed nervously while megan gasped, out of breath from the dance. The prince then lifted megan up in one hand. "megan, I'm not married yet," he said, putting a hand on his head and pulling a goofy look.

megan chuckled nervously. "Can't imagine why..." she said sweetly, rolling her eyes sidewards.

"Now you stay right here,"gargamel said, putting megan on the ground, "because I've made a very important decision! I'm going to ask your daddy something very important."

He then laughed a goofy laugh before holding megan's hand and landing several kisses on it, which caused jokey to pull several faces, mostly of disgust, but also of worry as he saw megan trying to pull away from the prince.

"And just exactly what is it that you're going to ask my daddy?" she asked, finally pulling her hand away.

"Tonight, I'm going to make you the luckiest girl in town!" He then leaned down and breathed his stinky breath again, causing megan to cough and leak tears. "Are you crying?" gargamel asked in worry

"I'm just so, so happy," she said with a sincere smile.

gargamel laughed and then ran away, looking around while megan looked on in worry. "Oh, megan's daddy?" he asked as he approached the side of the boat he had knocked robert over earlier. megan looked over a group of crates to overheard the conversation between her father and gargamel.

"Welcome!" robert father said.

"Ah, lord robert ! Just the man I wanted to speak with! I would like to have megan's hand in marriage!"


	4. two star cross lovers

Megan stopped listening when she saw jokey pop his head up. He smiled at her, looking deep into her beautiful black night sky eyes from where he was as she smiled back, blushing slightly as jokey spoke. "Hi..."

hefty, was dancing with a female Capulet, spotted his friend and the young Capulet girl looking at each other. Within a second of seeing it, hefty dropped his dancing partner to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oops!" he said. "So sorry. Must be off!" He dashed in the direction of the crab band, speaking more. "I had a wonderful time though. We really must do this more often!" As soon as he reached the crabs, he knocked the composer down from his pedestal. "Sorry, you old crab. This is a romantic emergency. Hit it!"

The crab band started playing some smooth jazz, and hefty requested lights, which were shone down on him from a disco ball attached to a ship's mast, being spun by handy, making the ship glow in the darkness.

Hefty then began singing. "Love is in the air, love is everywhere." jokey and megan looked at each other, blushing as hefty friend continued. "When a smurf meets a smurfette , the fall in love." hefty puts a hand around the young pair, causing them to spin around for a bit before stopping, their noses touched against each other while hefty made some small scat sounds from on top of the mast.

Lazy looks at scaredy hiding greedy who was still laying back on the pile of smurf berry desserts, shook his head. "This is embarrassing."

hefty slid down the mast, making more sounds as gargamel picked robert out of the water. "Can I call you dad?" The prince then dropped robert father into the water again as he covered up his eyes and pulling off a goofy face, which then turned into a wide-eyed look as he spotted jokey and megan looking into each other's eyes and smiling. "Hey, that's... that's my girl!" gargamel complained.

hefty then chimed in. "Whoa! It's time to go, jokey!" he sang, hoping that his friend would catch on.

"It's time to go!" scaredy echoed."its time to go jokey " hefty sang again , and scaredy jumped up and down. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" he said, high-pitched and panicked.

But jokey and megan were too busy smiling at each other. They closed their eyes, and leaned in to kiss... until jokey heard the sound of gargamel yelling running towards them, making the young Montague open his eyes. "Got to go!" he said, turning to run. megan watched in mild shock as jokey got chased, and didn't see him behind her when she thought gargamel had ran him away. "Oops, I almost forgot!" jokey said, kissing megan on the cheek, causing her to smile as he ran away again from the prince.

All the other Capulets smurfs cleared the way, with some even jumping overboard as jokey was chased by the human prince. As the two were running, hefty commanded the crab band, taking over as the composer with scaredy hiding behind some of the ship's mooring in fear of gargamel .

jokey ran to the far side of the bite, and just as gargamel was about to bite him, he turned at the last second, causing the malicious prince to bite some of the wooden boat railings by mistake, spitting them out moments later.

The young Montague run to megan, sliding to a stop in front of her, smiling. "Whoa, me again!"

"You again!" megan replied, a smile plastered on her face.

"We have got to stop meeting like this. What will people say?" jokey said

"Oh, let them talk." megan said as jokey kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, stop it!" she said playfully as jokey turned to run again from gargamel .

jokey headed for the stairs of the boat that led to the captain's deck, turning at the last second and causing gargamel to crash right through them, popping out with some broken wood on his head and an even angrier look on his face than before. jokey headed to the opposite side of the boat, which caused gargamel to make a U-turn and chase after him, which caused the rest of the Capulets to jump off the boat.

Sonic had again slid to a stop next to megan "Hi!"

megan smiled. "Back again, I see."

"Last time, I promise." He kissed her cheek. "Got to go."

"So soon?" megan asked. she didn't get an answer though, as jokey was chased off by gargamel again.

jokey ran to the captain's deck of the boat again, taking the stairs while gargamel just broke through the railing. jokey ran along the extended bow of the boat and stopped at the tip, causing gargamel to slam his fist down onto it in the hopes of making jokey fall. This only worked for so long, though. As the prince moved along the bow to catch up to jokey, it crumbled beneath him, causing him to fall down while the tip of the bow was attached to two ropes, creating a makeshift swing for jokey allowing him to glide back onto the boat.

As he swung, he picked up megan along with him. "Hi," jokey said.

"Don't I know you?" megan replied.

jokey kissed her on the cheek again, and as they reached the other end of the boat, gargamel was waiting. At the right moment, the prince jumped up and chomped jokey into his mouth, chewing for a few seconds before hefty, handy, greedy, lazy and scaredy crashed into the back of his head with another swing. This forced gargamel to spit jokey out into the water below, causing the white sand to wash from his fur, revealing his true blue self.

"Jokey?"gargamel said. "A Montague smurf ?"

"A Montague smurf !" said several Capulet smurfs , shocked at the recent development.

Jokey looked up in worry as the opposing family continued to bare down on him, followed by gargamel letting out a low, snarling growl, which was cut off by hefty and handy jumping over his head.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty! Must be off!" the stronger Montague said as he dove into the water, the sand also washing away from him when he landed. "Had a wonderful time, though. We really must do this more often!"

gargamel growled again, and was cut off once more as greedy lazy and scaredy jumped over his head to join his friends.

"Thanks for having us," greedy said politely. The sand washed from his skin when he hit the water as well, and he popped his head back up to the surface talk to the prince. "Love the pies and cupcakes!" This was followed by a nervous chuckle before hefty's hand came up and pulled greedy down under the water.

gargamel growled once more as the traitorous Montagues had now escaped, but he was cut off by robert .

"Your majesty!" called robert . gargamel turned to robert as he continued, dragging megan along with him. "Remember sire, you are to look your best for the big wedding tomorrow!"

megan gasped as gargamel chuckled. "Hehe, the big wedding!" The prince leaned down, causing more of his breath to wash over megan's face as he laughed his signature goofy laugh and snorted.

Meanwhile, back under the water, the six Montague friends swam around, with hefty being the first to speak. "Whoa, what a party!"

"I'll say!" greedy replied. "And did you see that cake? Yummy."

hefty smiled and turned his attention to the water around him. "Hey, jokey. Did you get a load of that prince?jokey? Yo, jokey!" He started swimming to look for his friend.

"jokey," greedy sang/called out.

"Oh, jokey!" hefty said in a girlish voice. "Where are you, my lover-smurf?"

jokey, hidden behind a coral reef, sighed as his friends swam around looking for him. "He knows nothing of love." His friends continued to call out his name, but he shook his head once more, staying hidden and quiet.

"Wherefore art thou, jokey?" hefty called.


End file.
